Being a Friend
by skittlesrayne
Summary: Follow Blaise Zabini as he tries to establish a deeper friendship with Draco Malfoy. He comes in just in time for the Slytherin, who seems to be losing his grip. Inspired by Jumper from Third Eye Blind. DARK FIC!very sad Draco. Harry bashing implied HP/DM


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters nor do I make a profit off of them. I just think JK Rowling is the best thing since sliced bread and I like to keep her characters alive through fanfiction. I don't own the lyrics. Third Eye Blind created that awesomeness.

**Summary:** Follow Blaise Zabini as he tries to establish a deeper friendship with Draco Malfoy. He comes in just in time for the Slytherin, who seems to be losing his grip on life. Fic inspired by Jumper from Third Eye Blind. DARK FIC! very sad Draco. Harry bashing. Implied HP/DM Rated T for language and dark content. Short Fic

* * *

We were the bad boys on the block. The Second War was over and the Ministry of Magic had swept all the remnants of the Death Eaters under the rug. Draco had managed to slip under the radar and so did I. I never really liked the Death Eaters. As far as Draco, I believe he was scared shitless. That's why we're so alike. We were survivors, doing whatever we had to do in order to stay alive. Now that I think about it, I realized I wasn't much of a friend to Draco during our times at Hogwarts. Maybe I was too busy to realize that the sullen boy between the two brutes was in need of a friend. I'm not going to lie, I was a bit self-absorbed but I'm working on it. After we left Hogwarts, we decided to get an apartment together. It was good times to be rich. We had all the money we needed and the girls dug our bad boy image. Life was grand…or so I thought…

**"_The angry boy, a bit too insane_**

**_Icing over a secret pain_**

**_You know you don't belong"_**

We were at The Iceberg, a popular dance club in the southern side of town. The line was easily avoided with a quick slip of a note into the bouncer's hand. I didn't mind blowing it. God Bless my dead 3rd stepfather for funding my night, may he rest in peace. Only the best vodka for me tonight. Part of me wanted to leave Draco at the house. He had been very moody lately and it ruined my party vibe, not to mention it turned away the girls. I figured giving him another chance was the right thing to do. I thought we'd have a couple of drinks and have a good time. Immediately I ordered shots at the bar and we slammed them down.

"We gonna have a good time, ar'right?"

He smiled at me, but I could tell there was something unsettling beneath his face. "Yeah, Blaise. A good time."

The thudding bass line caused my eyelashes to vibrate as I scoped the area for some potential girls to lighten up our night. "It's lively tonight." I said, tapping Draco on the shoulder. For some odd reason, he seemed completely disconnected from where he was.

"How are we supposed to find anyone in this crowd?" Draco scowled, eyeing some fellow that was getting too close with his drink and cigarette.

"This isn't your environment, is it? Look, just blend in and I'm sure we'll find some people to converse with." My eyes caught sight of two girls sitting alone in a booth. "Look over there Draco. That red head has had her eye on you since you walked in."

Draco looked at the girl and then back at me. "I don't know about that…"

"Stop being such an indecisive prat." My patience was wearing thin. "You need to get laid so we're going over there." I pushed him towards the girls.

Draco quickly regained his composure as he walked over. "How's it going ladies? Mind if we have a seat?"

The red head nodded her head and we slid into the booth. I introduced myself. "My name is Blaise and this is my friend Draco."

"My name is Sarah." The redhead spoke. "And my friend is Liz."

"Well Liz, would you like to dance with me?" I held out my hand and the blonde girl took it. I cast one glance at Draco, who was looking increasingly uncomfortable with the entire situation. Spinning the girl around, I gave her one of my signature smiles. She wasn't high in my books. Her face wasn't all that pretty but she would do for the night. She had a rack I could sit a drink on. I could tell she would be willing to put out by the way she was grinding on me. It would be an easy score.

"So what's with you friend?" Liz questioned.

"He's just a little stressed that's all." I lied. I really didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. "Enough about him. More about you, you little sexy thing."

After the song was finished, I noticed a rather burly looking man walking towards Draco and Sarah. I thought things could get ugly the way he had his fists balled up and his face was turning an ugly shade of red. I quickly ran over to the booth and tried to wedge myself between the two. "What's the problem here?"

The man pointed his finger at Draco. "This prick stole my girl."

**"_You're the first to fight_**

**_You're way too loud"_**

"Maybe if you fixed your ugly mug, she'd be with you." Draco said loudly. He wasn't one to tolerate anyone talking down to him.

"He just bought me a drink." Sarah said, eying the man. "I didn't want anything to do with him."

The man tried to hide his bruised ego. "Shut up, you whore!"

Draco stood up from the booth standing inches away from the man's face. "Apologize."

I had seen this way too many times. I knew what he was going to do and I tried my best to prevent it. "Let's just go man." I grabbed his arm.

"Yeah just take your friend. He's acting like a bitch." The man said, laughing.

It only took a split second for Draco to pull away from me and land a punch square in the face of the laughing man. He was on top of the guy, beating him senseless.

"Stop it! Chill the fuck out!" I grabbed Draco and started pushing him towards the exit. "Sorry ladies. It was nice meeting you." I turned Draco. "Go! We got to get out of here before the bouncer comes and that guy wakes up."

We burst through the emergency doors in the back and into the cool of the night. I was beyond pissed that I had lost my chance at having a one-night stand. "What the fuck is your problem Draco? You told me we were going to have a good night. I almost had a chance back there."

**"_You're the flash of light on a burial shroud_**

**_I know something's wrong"_**

"I didn't mean to ruin your night. You don't have to worry about me coming out with you anymore." Draco flipped the collar up on his jacket and started walking back to the flat.

"Wait. Just hold up a minute." I ran after him. "I'm sorry for being rather harsh towards you but you gotta let me in Draco. What is up with you?"

He glanced back towards the club and back at me. "It's not really my type of thing. To be honest, I'd rather just be sitting at home cuddled up with someone special."

"That's what the club is for. I'm sure you can find a nice girl there that will want to cuddle up with you." I, on the other hand, was looking for strictly one night flings.

"I don't want a nice girl."

"You want a naughty girl?" I smirked.

"I don't want any girl."

"Are you celibate?"

"No, Blaise." Draco sighed. "Sometimes you can be so dense. What I mean is that…" His cheeks flushed as he struggled to find the words. "I like men."

"Oh." I didn't have anything against homosexuality but I never thought Draco would go over to the rainbow side. "Well that explains not wanting a girl. We can go to the gay club. We'll have a sausage fest. I don't mind. Anything for my pal."

"Blaise, no… Just stop." Draco shook his head. "I'm really not looking for that."

"Then what do you want?" I said, leaning against a building to smoke a cigarette.

Draco looked off into the distance. "The one person I can't have…" He looked back at me. "Oh don't give me that look. I'm not talking about you. You're so vain sometimes."

I breathed an inner sigh of relief. "So who is this mysterious man?"

"I don't want to say any names and it's a long story."

"We have a long walk home so tell me all about it."

Draco stuffed his hands into his coat pocket. "It started when I was 16. He was from another house at Hogwarts. I didn't even know he had any interest in me until he cornered me in a locker room with lust in his eyes. It was confusing and awkward sex. After we were finished, he said that he didn't even want to look at me." Draco sniffed a little, blinking back tears. "But I was young and naïve and kept coming back to him. I was like a bug attracted to the zapper. I knew what would happen in the end, but I was drawn anyway. 6 months later, I find out he has a girlfriend. By then I had fallen in love or so I thought. Do you know what it's like to be the other person in a relationship?"

I shook my head no.

Draco smirked. "Of course Blaise. You're not stupid enough to be wrapped up in something like that. It's enthralling and terrifying at the same time. I kept hoping that things would change, but they never did. Even after we left Hogwarts, I tried to keep in touch with him, but it was never anything more than me giving him a quick blowjob and then having the door slammed in my face. Then I found the article in the paper that he was getting married…"

"Merlin, Draco! Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"What? That I'm broke- hearted and miserable? See, it's even starting to seep out into you. You can't enjoy yourself when I'm around."

"Not true."

"We almost got kicked out of a club because of me."

"Well that guy was a dick anyway. We will figure it out man. Don't you worry." Now was my chance to make up for lost time. I would be a friend to Draco and stay by his side, no matter how much nookie it would cost me.

* * *

**"_Well, everyone I know has got a reason_**

**_To say, Put the past away"_**

I awoke at 2 AM to a very urgent call of nature. I got up and rubbed my eyes. Stumbling towards the bathroom, I was surprised to see a light on at that hour. Draco usually slept like a log for 12 hours a day, so it was odd for him to be up. I pounded on the door. "Mm Draco..gotta leak." I said half asleep. I heard a muffled cry and scrambling. I figured he was brushing his hair so I turned the door knob. Even half asleep, I was unprepared for what I saw.

Draco was sitting on the edge of the tub in only his boxers. There were oozing slashes across his thighs. They slowly dripped blood down onto the bathroom tile. He stared at me in shock with the razor blade poised in his hand for another cut.

"Draco…" I said softly.

He snapped back into reality as he heard his name. The razor fell to the ground with a clatter as he tried to push me out the way. "Really it's nothing."

"Sit!" I said sternly.

Draco plopped back down on the edge of the tub.

I grabbed a towel off the rack and started soaking up his wounds.

"That's a new towel. That is going to be hard to get out." Draco said, frowning.

"I think that's the least of our problems." I dabbed at his cuts and saw scars underneath. "How long have you been doing this?"

Draco seemed disconnected from the whole situation. "Ever since I found that article..."

"Which was?"

"About a year ago."

"Christ, Draco." I said, trying to ignore the growing feeling of nausea. "Why did you start cutting?"

"I like the feeling. It lets me know I'm still alive because I feel dead on the inside. The stinging…seeing the blood hit the floor…it lets me know I still have control over something."

"Sounds like that guy you were seeing really put you through the wringer." I grabbed the gauze out of the medicine cabinet and began wrapping his cuts. "It's ok to be upset. We can find out the bugger's address and go slash his tires and throw a bucket of paint on his car."

A slight smile formed on Draco's face. "Thank you."

"I'm serious." I locked eyes with him. "If you ever feel the need to cut again, you come and get me. I don't care what time it is. Come talk to me."

Draco nodded his head.

"Promise?" I held out my pinky.

Draco hooked his pinky around mine. "I promise."

"Good." I threw the bloody towel in the laundry bin. "Now let's both try to get some sleep. First I better go to the loo, you almost made me piss myself."

* * *

"Hey Draco, I think I'm gonna get some steaks tonight. You in?" I yelled at Draco, grabbing my car keys.

"Of course." Draco peeped out of his room. "Hey do you think you can do me a favor."

"Sure." I immediately saw the bags under his eyes as he approached me with a letter in his hand. "What's that for?"

"I need you to drop this off in the snail mail for me." He handed me the letter.

"Why don't you just owl it? It's quicker."

Draco seemed flustered. "I had some stamps leftover and I wanted to use them."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Suit yourself. I'll be back in an hour."

Cruising through downtown, my eyes kept wondering to the letter resting on the passenger seat. What would make him mail a letter rather than owl it? My curiosity got the best of me. I thought I could break the seal and then magically seal it up again. Perfect. No tampering evidence whatsoever. I tore into the letter greedily. What I read made me slam on brakes, turn around, and speed home.

* * *

**"_Wish you would step back from that ledge my friend_**

**_You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in"_**

I burst through the door of our 14th floor apartment to find Draco standing on the edge of our balcony, teetering dangerously over the edge.

"Draco stop!" I shouted.

"You weren't supposed to be back for another hour." He attentively placed one foot over the edge, so he was balancing on one leg. "You weren't supposed to see this."

"What's better? Me seeing you splattered on the street. Talk to me. What's going on in your mind right now?"

"Why should I live?" Draco questioned. "I can't feel a goddamn thing, no matter how hard I try. You're the only friend I have left and I feel like I'm just a burden to you. I can't establish relationships with anyone. I'm broken."

"You're not a burden, Draco. I enjoy being around you." I approached him cautiously.

"Yeah right. I'm just the freak who cuts himself in the bathroom in the middle of the night."

"It's an understandable response. You're having a hard time dealing with your emotions." I closed the distance between us. "We can work this out and talk about things. I want to get a better understanding of what's going on with you Draco!"

Draco's temper flared. "You never understand how it feels! I feel inferior and dirty! I'm stupid for letting myself get into this condition but it's not a damn thing I can do about it."

"It's not your fault." I was standing a couple of feet from him now. "Don't blame yourself."

"I let this happen!"

"It's not your fault that Harry raped you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

**"_And if you do not want to see me again_**

**_I would understand, I would understand"_**

Draco had the expression on his face as if he had been slapped. "How did you…"

"I read the letter addressed to your mother. It was a suicide note."

"You weren't supposed to read that."

"I don't give a shit Draco! You can never speak to me again, but its better I know than for you to end up dead on the pavement."

The tears leaked out of Draco's eyes and down his face. "He called me a whore and I believe him. I'm worthless."

"All that abuse you got, you didn't deserve. I don't care if you were a Death Eater or not, he had no right to put his hands on you!"

"All that doesn't matter now…" Draco turned around and let go of the railing.

I quickly grabbed him, wrapping my arms around his waist and throwing him back over the balcony. We both landed on the concrete harshly. I quickly pinned him down so that he couldn't move. "I don't care if I have to tie you to a goddamn chair, you're not going to kill yourself."

"Blaise just let me go…" Draco said quietly.

"No." I stood my ground. "We are going to get you help Draco. Whatever it takes, I want you to get better. I'm going to be by your side. We will get through this."

"Why? Why do you even bother?"

"Because I'm being a friend like I should have been a long time ago." I wrapped my arms around the blond and let his sobs echo against my chest.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!** Utter crap? Utter genius? I'll never know unless you hit that review button. This story is like my baby. I like the Blaise Zabini character because he's so mysterious in the HP series. I decided to write around Blaise and predict what he would be like. Thank you for reading! Oh, and also if you know anyone who is cutting or thinking about suicide, please get them help whether it be a suicide hotline or just talking to them about their problems...alright PSA is over. Bai Gaiz!


End file.
